Kisses & Realationships
by JustASmallTownGirlInAHugeWorld
Summary: Auslly. Has now been adopted by SeasonalMusic.
1. Chapter 1

**BIGGEST OMG IN HISTORY! I did not disappear into space. I HAVE RETURNED! But, instead of a PJO percabeth story, I have came with a Austin/Ally pairing story! YAY! **

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Austin & Ally. If I did they would already be dating!**

Ally's POV

I was doing my usual in Sonic Boom(besides for staring at Dallas my BOYFRIEND),when Austin came in.

"Hey Als," he said jumping up on the counter and coming to my side.

"Don't call me that!" I protested.

He did the puppy dog face(which is adorable), and I gave in.

"Fine Austie," I said, just to annoy him.

"Don't call me that!" Austin whined.

I gave him my 'its-a-free-country-look' look. Then he did his 'I-will-Tickle-you-look. I stuck my tounge out at him, and the chase was on. I ran up the staircase to the practice room. Austin pinned me down and started tickling me. We finally got tired and Austin and I just went to sleep with his arms around my waist and my head on his chest.

When I woke up I saw Dallas staring at us in disbelief.

"Ally!" Dallas yelled.

"Dallas! It-it's not what it looks like!" I screamed as tears ran down my face.

"Save it! I always knew you and Austin had a thing for eachother! WE ARE DONE ALLY!" He yelled and slammed the door.

I just stood their like an idiot crying. Finally, Austin heard my sobs in his sleep and woke up.

"Ally whats wrong?" He asked me with concern in his eyes.

"D-d-al-llas c-came in a-and s-s-s-aw u-ss as-l-l-ee-pp on t-top of e-e-ach-o-o-ther" I said through my sobs. Austin picked me up and sat me down next to him.

"Ally I'm so sorry! I know how much you loved him. It's all my fault if I hadn't have tickled you thi-" He started rambling. I grabbed his face in my hands.

"Shut up, it wasn't you fault. Now go home, before my dad gets upset," I told him pushing him off me.

"Can Ally come with and spend the night?" He said doing his classic puppy dog face.

I told him fine and began to pack my bags. I told my dad where I was going. Then, I realized I hadn't seen Trish and Dez all day. I hope they're okay. Oh well off to Austin's.

**woot reveiw sorry for shortness**

"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Austin & Ally. If I did they would already be dating!**

Ally's POV

Austin and I were riding over to his house. When we finally arrived at his house, he grabbed my bags and set them down on the couch.

"Thanks Austin," I said to him.

"No promblem, now where do you want to sleep? My room or the couch?" He asked smiling.

I thought for a second.

"The couch," I said.

Then Austin's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Moon, walked out into the living room. They looked surprised to see me here. I thought Austin would've told his parents before inviting me or anyone else over.

"Hi," I waved to them awkwardly.

"Hello, Austin may we have a word with you in the kitchen?" asked him.

Austin and his parents started talking loudly over the concept of him having me over.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Austin screamed loudly at his parents.

"WELL THE WAY YOU LOOK AT HER, EXCUSE ME FOR THINKING THE OBVIOUS! YOU LIKE HER! SHE LIKES YOU!" I heard his dad (or maybe his mom) scream at him.

Then Austin walked out of the kitchen and I was blushing like a tomato. He scratched the back of his neck.

"You um heard us-" He started rambling again.

"Yeah," I said awkwardly rocking back and forth on my feet.

Thankfully, Mr. and Mrs. Moon called us for supper. They fixed a delicious dinner of chicken breast, mac & cheese, and mashed potatos. We talked about Austin's new blog, my stage fight, wondered about where Trish and Dez where, talked about how cute of a couple they would be together, and Mr. and Mrs. Moon talked about how Austin and me would be such a cute couple.

After supper Mrs. Moon offfered dessert to us, although I would have loved dessert, I couldn't even finish my main meal.

"Austin, I need to shower up, where can I?" I asked.

"Well, my mom and dad will probably be showering in there bathroom, so that leaves my bathroom," He said.

"Austin! Fine ok show me the way!" I said grabbing my bag and following Austin up to his bathroom.

"In there my lady," He said laughing and bowing to me.

"Thank you my good sir," I said curtsying to him and giggling furiously.

I took my shower quickly and got dressed in short yellow short and shirt.

I walked out into his bedroom and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Uh Uh Uh," I said shaking my finger (and maybe my butt a little) at him.

He laughed and so did I. I went down to go to the couch to sleep. (A/N lol that was a lot of 'to's)

I went to sleep for about four hours and it was 12:00 in the morning when I woke up. I tried and tried and tried to go back to sleep but I just couldnt. I finally made the decision to go up to Austin's room.

I opened his door quietly.

"Austin?" I whispered.

"What?" He whispered to me.

"I can't sleep, Can I erm maybe uh sleep in with you?" I whispered.

"Sure, come on," He said lifting up the covers and scooching over so I could lie down.

"Thanks," I said laying down and almost in seconds I fell asleep.

I DO ALLOW NONMEMBER REVEIWS!


End file.
